


Sean & Craig / Condé & Narcisse

by J_Flattermann



Category: Reign (TV), Reign (TV) RPF
Genre: All Lies, Fiction, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3078704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcisse & Condé<br/>Fandom: Reign<br/>Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé, Craig Parker/Sean Teale<br/><b>Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)</b></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Opponent

The air seemed to sizzle between the two nobles as they stood there facing each other.  
Narcisse's blue eyes, cold and full of hate were fixed on Condé's brown that seemed to sparkle with flames of anger.  
Everyone in the throne hall fell silent even the King and his Queen seem to hold their breaths.

All present apart from Narcisse and Condé jumped when a voice cut through the silence of the room.

"CUT! THAT'S A WRAP! THANK YOU EVERYONE." Came the director's orders.

All tension seemed to leave the bodies of the two actors who just a second ago had looked as if they were ready to kill each other.

"Care for a drink?" Sean T asked his 'adversary' with a huge grin splitting his face.  
Craig smiled back at the young fellow actor. "Shower first." He replied.


	2. Meeting in Private

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Stéphane de Narcisse, Louis de Bourbon Prince of Condé, Craig Parker/Sean Teale  
>  **Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)**

Craig came out of the bathroom a large towel wrapped around his waist, a smaller one over his head which he rubbed fervantly to dry his short hair.  
He stepped into the main room where on the bed fresh clothes were laid out.  
Just about to discard the small towel he stopped rubbing his hair when there was a knock at the door to his hotel room.  
Hastily he rushed to fetch his bathrobe as he felt more dressed, saver as with just a towel around his midrift before answering the door.  
Dropping the large towel on the way he shrugged into the robe and tied it shut whilst shouting so the person in front of his door would know that he was coming.

Waving two glasses and a bottle of Chardonnay in each hand Sean T pushed his way into Craig's hotel room.  
"Wha ... Wai ..."  
It was useless and too late. The young man brushed past Craig and only stopped when he reached midroom the front of the large kingsize bed.  
"Wasn't so sure if you'd come for a drink. So I said to myself why not bring the drink to the man." The young actor crooned sporting his big, sexy smile.

Craig blushed and instinctively pulled his robe closer around his body.  
"I meant to come..." He started but knew immediately that he sounded rather lame and unconvincing despite pointing at the already prepared clothing on the bed.


	3. Making Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé   
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy. The characters of "Reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. ;)

Sean T dropped wine glasses and bottle onto the writing desk by the window. Then pushed aside the clothing Craig had laid out for himself before sitting down on the bed due to lack of chairs in the room.

With a twinkle in his eyes and a smile on his lips he said to his host: "You wouldn't be the first one who says he comes and then decides otherwise."   
He winked back at Craig who still stood in the room clutching his robe.  
"Relax!" Sean T told his tense colleague. "How about you breaking the neck of this bottle?"

Craig walked over to the desk as if he was sleepwalking. This couldn't be true!  
How he had secretly wish for something like this to happen. Now that it was happening he was terrified.  
Still, he did as told and filling the two glasses he turned and held one out for his visitor.

Sean T toasted at Craig and downed the content with a couple of good swigs only to hold out his glass again for a refill.   
Craig was quick to oblige this time and upon Sean's invite took up a seat on the bed himself.

His young visitor reclined balancing his glass on his stomach.  
"It's been a long day, hasn't it?" He started a conversation still lying down on Craig's hotel bed.


	4. Caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

With increasing amusement Craig watched as the 'pushy' young actor was working hard to impress him.  
Craig an 'old fox' for that matter was cautious. He had seen the likes too often.

Still the young man was amusing and good on the eye, therefore Craig leaned back and enjoyed.  
However, his mind was set firm. He would not give in on the first attempt and he was determined not to let the alcohol get the better of him and therefore he only nipped at his wine ever so often.  
For all it mattered this could still be a ruse. His colleague trying to win a bet or prove something else. He, Craig, would not fall into this trap, again.

Craig decided to put Sean to the test.  
If the young man was sincere he would understand. If not, no harm was done, especially not to Craig's feelings. That Sean's feeling didn't get hurt in the process, his charm would do the trick.  
Craig was exceptional good with words and he knew how to handle people by only talking. He would handle Sean just the same if he proved to be a 'rotten egg'.

Craig was a burnt child. Had invested in relationships before. Relationships that turned out not worth the effort. He had learnt from his mistakes.


	5. Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

A second and third bottle followed swiftly with Sean T having the most of the contents and therefore it didn't took long and the young English man was stone drunk.  
Craig in contrast had been careful with his drink determined not to fall foul on the effect alcohol had. Again experience was the master of his actions.

Sean T had been adorably chatty until the moment he had passed out, leaving Craig to face facts that he was unable to wake or move his visitor.  
Leaving Craig no option but to give his bed over, Sean T was freed of his shoes and the bedcover rather than the duvet was flung over him to keep him warm.

With his bed in use Craig thought for a moment what to do when his gaze fell on Sean's door key, picking up the card Craig left the sleeper and went to Sean's room to stay there for the night.

 

Sean woke the next morning with a very heavy head. His eyes burnt like hell for he was still wearing his contacts and on top he had a massive headache.  
Looking around the room he mistook his surroundings for his own hotel room at first. That was until he opened the wardrobe and stared at a bunch of clothes that looked nothing like his own.

Slowly his memory returned and the more it dawned upon him what had happened the night before the more he flinched. He listened to hear whether Craig was somewhere near but the room and the adjacent bathroom were silent.   
_Where was Craig? Had he made such an ass of himself that his object of attraction had fled? Perhaps he had ruined all his chances. OR ... Craig had woken first and gone down for breakfast._

Sean immediately regretted to have had thought of food at all. For his stomach rebelled on the spot. Luckily he made it in time to the toilet before his tummy with great gurgling deposited his sparse contents into the bowl.  
The fact that he hadn't that much to eat and more to drink the evening before didn't help and so he hung miserably retching over the toilet seat.

 

Sean was just about to recover when he heard the door going and suddenly Craig in his red bathrobe was next to him.


	6. Embarrassed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Totally embarrassed Sean got up shooting past the surprised Craig and darted for the door.  
It was then that Craig realised what the young man was up to. Holding out the door key card to Sean's room he quietly said: "I have your key."

Sean stopped abruptly, turned, snatched the key without making eye contact and turning again fled Craig's presence.

 

Unlike Craig Sean T was no morning person and even on the best of days his brain wasn't fully functioning in the morning.  
Today was even worse for he was hungover and still felt sick. On top of this was the feeling of embarrassment for having Craig witnessing him hugging the toilet.  
He had made an ass of himself, ruined the only chance he has had to impress Craig and win the man's heart.  
Now Craig would never fall in love with him but look at him with pity if not entirely ignoring him.  
The mere thought made him wince.  
Sean couldn't say which of the two options was worse, being ignored or pitied.

All he wished for at the moment was to vanish from the face of Earth, at least for a while.

However, fate was not so kind.

 

Instead, soon as he reached the door to his room he bumped into Adelaide, the leading lady of the series they were shooting. She first smiled and then pulled a face.  
"Sean! Are you drunk?" She hollered at him and without giving him a chance to respond carried on. "And - ugh - is that puke on your shirt?"

Finally Sean managed to open his door and entering slammed the door in Adelaide's face.  
"OH MY GOD - let me die! I'm toast!" He wined and fell down on his bed.

To make matters worse the linen and pillow smelled of Craig.


	7. Worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Craig was dressed and ready to go on set when he found that he was the only one at the waiting car.  
The driver opened the door and shut it behind him, then walked around the car and started the engine.  
"Are we not waiting for the others?" Craig asked and the driver shook his head in negation.  
"Am I the first? Or too late?"  
Again a shake of the head in decline.

The car started moving and Craig was pushed back against the leather interior.  
He couldn't make no sense of it. Unfortunately he seemed to have the "silent" of the two drivers. There was no word squeezing out of this one. 

The production had two set drivers to aid the actors. One was so chatty that you hardly got a word in yourself, the other on was like "Silent Bob"; and the latter of the two was driving Craig today.

The minute Craig arrived on set he felt, no knew, that something was going on. All his fellow actors were already present and standing in a huddle heads together, giggling and quite obviously gossiping.

On first impulse Craig cringed inside.  
"Oh great!" He muttered under his breath only to be slapped on the shoulder by "Silent Bob" who wished him 'good luck'. Craig couldn't decide what was creepier, the sudden outburst of words from the driver or the bunch of actors so seemingly fixed in bonding.

The truth was that all the other actors had been bonding during the shooting of season one. Sean T and he were the only 'long-term' new comers in season two. From experience Craig knew that additions to the cast were always the favourite topics for gossip on set. Seeing the other members of the cast sticking their heads together could only mean that they were gossiping either about Sean or him, or possibly and most likely even both of them.

As he was not approached by any of the others, his mind started reeling.  
 _Had one of them seen Sean coming out of his room this morning?_  
 _Had Sean's visit the evening before been part of a plot? And were all of them in the know?  
Perhaps it had been a bet after all._

With each cast member whispering to another and he being excluded, Craig's confidence dwindled.  
Pulling himself together, he straightened his shoulders and moved towards his chair.

This wasn't the first time he came in to an already settled cast. He be damned to be intimidated.  
All he needed to do was to switch on his charm and swipe them all off their feet.  
He had done so many times before and succeeded.  
So why shouldn't it work this time.


	8. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Craig was kept busy all morning and so was little time left to worry about the absent Sean or the gossiping co-actors.  
During a coffee break between his scenes with Catherine de Medici, his fellow actress Megan put him out of his misery by disclosing what the others had to gossip about.

Obviously or rather fact was that Adelaide the 'Queen of Scots' had bumped into a worse for wear Sean on her way to breakfast. Sean, who seemingly had spent all night out on town, so at least was the general opinion on the matter, had returned still stone drunk and disheveled.  
So far everyone seemed to go conform. Regarding the reason for Sean T's drinking spree the opinions went asunder.  
Some thought that the young English actor had tried to drown a broken heart. For they insisted they had 'witnessed' him being rejected by one of the Ladies in Waiting.  
Others believed that he was 'merely' home- or rather love sick, missing friends and family or his girlfriend in London.

All these were wild speculations of course and none of the assumptions came even close to what really had happened. A secret of which Sean and Craig were the only holders.

Craig relieved, found his smile again.   
In terms of the gossip he decided to leave the clearing up of this mess to Sean T. Especially as he was not sure of how much the young man was willing to reveal when it came to the explanation of his soiled shirt.  
As his own conscience was clear Craig had nothing to fear.

Being extremely kept busy until lunch break he was lacking the opportunity to speak to any of the other actors apart from Megan anyway. Therefore the cast remained none the wiser until with the arrival of lunch Sean T did the same.  
He had at least cleaned himself up, it was noted, and also seemed to have sobered up. Only his appearance seemed still slightly disheveled with his hair standing out in all directions.  
Shades covered the majority of his face.

He himself kept to himself and moved on straight to the costume department. The others started whispering again, but then one remembered that Sean T was schedule for costume and lighting test today.

Craig managed to miss all this by staying behind in the canteen as he had been asked to remain on set but was not scheduled for any scenes so far.


	9. Meet again (the photo session)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Sean endured make-up and the costume ladies without complaining only asking once for some painkiller and something to help him with his still upset stomach. However as soon as the set photographer started to take shots he became uneasy. He didn't wanted to complain for knowing he had brought his condition up by himself but still the constant flash lights weren't helping with his already rough eyes and made the headaches return.  
Consequently he was not very cooperative which again annoyed the photographer who couldn't get the shots he liked and therefore took only more and more in hope that at least a few would turn out with Sean not acting like a tree trunk.

The situation grew more and more absurd with Sean almost refusing to pose whilst the flashlights flittered as bad as if he was facing a horde of paparazzi.

Seeing that both participants in this sharada were about to explode with frustration, the production assistant called for a halt.  
Pulling Sean to the side she asked what was annoying him and retrieved the answer that the flashlight and the hot burning set lights were hurting Sean's eyes. Indeed the eyes of the actor were angrily enflamed and he had refused to wear contact lenses due to the condition of his eyes.

She promised to see what she could do she moved on and on her way to the photographer pulled a passing production runner to the side.  
"This isn't working out, I need one of the other actors here."  
The production runner girl thought for a moment and then smiled. "I have seen Craig sitting in the canteen reading. He's free, I'll get him."  
Off she was, leaving the production assistant to have a word with the man behind the camera.

She was still discussing with the man who seemed very uncooperative when Craig appeared in the door.  
Quickly evaluating the situation he grabbed another one of the runners and ordered him to fetch some coffee for the team.

Meanwhile Sean had sat himself down on one of the prop chairs his hands over his eyes, head bent down. The assistant was having a proper row now with the photo artist who threatened to quit.  
Just then the tray with coffees arrived and Craig sighed in relief.

Balancing the tray elegant on one hand he pushed a hot paper cup into the hand of photographer and production assistant and with his most charming smile asked them to take their discussion elsewhere.

He then walked over to Sean and holding out a cup, cleared his throat.  
With a strong French accent he asked the young man "are you able to stomach a coffee?"

Sean looked up recognising the voice and wasn't so sure if he should laugh or cry.


	10. A start at Confessions (at the Photoshoot)

As there was no response to the little joke he made, Craig decided to let Sean come around in his own time.  
They were the only additions to the already established cast and therefore Craig found they should stick together.  
To give Sean some space he settled for a chair nearby but still held out the coffee within easy reach of the younger colleague.

Sean felt Craig's quiet presence and a feeling of warmth overcame him. Still he felt ashamed for his actions and appearance of earlier. However as the coffee was not removed from his view he finally reached for it.  
He opened the plastic lid and the steam evaporated from the cup.   
Sean tried a sip but the liquid was still too hot for his lips.

Not looking up but staring down on his beverage he tried for an apology.  
"I'm sorry. You must think me an idiot. I normally don't act like this."  
Craig listened not interrupting. When it became clear that Sean didn't intended to continue Craig spoke.  
"I was worried. If I had known that you were over or reaching your limit I had stopped you - drinking, I mean. And this morning ... You were gone so quick, took me by surprise. I had brought some clothes for you as you had slept in the others. If only you hadn't dashed away like ..."  
"I was so embarrassed. I still am!" Sean cut in.

"Listen, we all have been through moments like this. There is nothing ... Well, not quiet, but ... You see, I have made an ass of myself only recently, due to a drunken dare. Was so bad that for a time I thought I had thrown my career out of the window. ... False friends ..."  
Craig stopped, the hurt and pain of the incident still too fresh.  
"It still ... I'm not over it. ...not yet... One day I will tell you about it."


	11. Suggestions (at the Photo Shoot)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

With delight Craig noticed how Sean slowly overcame his awkwardness and soon both were in a deep conversation not noticing that production assistant, the camera team and the photographer returned to the set.

The coffee had done Sean good and strangely calmed his stomach. On Craig's recommendation he even tried a sandwich which helped to simmer down the headaches.  
"Gosh, mate, you need to eat something your sugar levels must be below zero." The kiwi actor had said and asked for some sandwiches to be brought so that Sean T could help himself when he felt like it.

Of course the test shoot had to be finished and Sean shamefully admitted to Craig that he had not been very cooperative.   
"Those damn lights, they are killing me today. My eyes are totally sore. Slept with the lenses still in."   
Craig pulled an ouchie face knowing only too well how that must feel for he was wearing contacts himself.  
"Let's see if we can do something about that. You finish your sarnie and I will flex my charm muscle."

Craig was well aware that with them both in costume it was absolutely impossible for Sean to wear shades during the session. However an idea was forming in his head and he was sure he would be able to sell it to the crew.


	12. Plans and Silent Bob

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)  
> A/N: today's entry is dedicated to my dear and good friend who celebrating her birthday today. Happy Birthday, dear and many happy returns.

Craig's idea of making the shot looking proper medieval by dimming the lights and putting up the fake stonewall interior was accepted and telling Sean to inform him immediately if something was making him uncomfortable went well too.  


Soon the team had what they wanted and the two actors were freed for the rest of the day.

"Have you any particular plans for the day?" Sean asked as they were in the back seats of 'Silent Bob's' car.  
The quiet of the drivers made it a rule never to interfere in his 'customers' conversations but concentrated strictly on the route and road ahead.  
Therefore he was surprised to find Craig leaning forward addressing him. It took the man a while to realise that he was spoken to.  
"What? Sorry! Are you talking to me? What?"  
"Yes, I wanted to know if you were free this afternoon to show us around. Sightseeing like." Craig repeated his question and signalled that 'us' meant Sean and himself.  
"Och, I have to check with the office first. Give us a sec."  
A quick call to his head office confirmed that he could be spared for the afternoon and was free to show the passengers the town.

"Perhaps we start where one can have a decent meal. I'm starved and my friend here hasn't had a proper meal either." Craig suggested and turning to Sean insisted. "you have to eat. You can't live on that sandwich alone."  
Sean T grinned and murmured something like "yes Dad." This caused a responding grin of Craig.

"I know a place by the harbour. Locals go there often. Decent food." The not so 'silent Bob' said.  
That was when Craig remembered that he didn't even know the man's proper name.  
"What's your name, actually? I means between us," again Craig's hand circled to signal he meant the group of actors, "we refer to you as 'Silent Bob'."  
The driver laughed at that.  
"Me name is Colin." He answered and waved at Craig dismissively when the latter tried to introduce Sean and himself.


	13. Out on the Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Colin their driver dropped them off at the restaurant but left them there with the promise to be back in an hour.  
The recommendation proved to be spot on as the two could experience themselves when their ordered food arrived.  
With joy Craig noticed that Sean tucked in with great appetite, forgotten the queasiness of earlier. 

Sean was thankful that Craig had insisted on eating something for now he found himself to be quite hungry and seeing Craig eating as well took away the feeling of uneasiness on the contrary having been attracted to the older colleague he now warmed even more for the easy going man.

Craig didn't failed to notice how the strain in Sean eased away and something inside him was somersaulting with pleasure. He at first struggled to hide the feeling but then gave over and allowed himself to show how much he liked being in Sean's company.

When Colin returned to collect them for their next part of the agreed afternoon entertainment he found them both in their seats in a deep conversation and laughing ever so often at a remark made.  
Seeing them this way, Colin decided that this was not the time to interrupt them and walked away again.


	14. Dating?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

The two men were lost in time and space just staring into each other's eyes and so they forgot about their surroundings until a polite clearing of a throat called them back into the here and now and the waiter, pointing out that it was time for the restaurant to close, managed to get the cheque paid and the two left into the outside world that was preparing for a grand final in a glorious sunset.

Forgotten was Colin the driver, as the two walked hand in hand along the quayside of the harbour towards the little lighthouse that marked the beginning of the beach.  
They were all by themselves but even if someone had been out and about the two men couldn't care less. There at the restaurant they had found a place that was their own and nobody else's.

It took a bright red sunbeam bouncing off the waves to sparkle in the men's eyes to draw their attention away from each other and to the magnificent downing of the sun as she took her evening bath in the waters of the sea.  
The two stood there until the last rays eclipsed before they turned to walk back to their hotel.


	15. More Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

The two acors walked up to the hotel hand in hand all smiles and still in conversation. They had found they had so many things in common and were excited to find more.  
They were so involved with each other that they failed to notice the group of fellow actors standing at the bar in the barbecue area watching their return.

"Haven't I told you that there is something going on between those two?" Megan Fellows, the Dowager Queen announced triumphant.  
"They make a cute couple." Toby the actor of King Francis said with a smile. He had known about Sean's attraction for older men since they had been in school together.  
Only Queen Mary, or rather Adelaide pulled a face for she had opted for Sean being heart broken over a girl and now found that he was rather head over heels for Craig.

Blissfully unaware of their observant co-actors Sean and Craig rushed into the hotel, to the elevator and up until they reached Craig's room.  
With the door firmly closed behind them the two for the first time dared to share a kiss.


	16. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)  
> A/N: Because all good things come in threefold (old GERMan saying), here another Happy Birthday to you, dear 

Craig and Sean fell into a tight embrace kissing each other repeatedly. At one point Craig lost his stance and the two tumbled onto the bed.  
However when Sean began pulling at Craig's clothes trying to undress him, Craig stopped him.

"Let's not rush things, Sean. We only just met and I very much wish this to become a relationship that works for both of us even after the shooting of the series. Please don't be disappointed, it is only that I want to give us more time to get to know each other."

"Ok... I can see your point ... Only for how long do you think we should chastise ourselves? For I fear that I will be struggling with that. ... And don't tell me now that it would be best to wait until the shoot is over, so we can remain professional throughout while on set. That, my love, is totally out of the question for I would die from longing for you."

"Well, then you are allowed to stay for a bit and we cuddle on the bed."  
"With or without clothes?"  
"Er,if you promise that you stick to cuddling only ... Then ... I think I am Ok with stripping off but only as far as the underwear. And cuddling only!"

The two stripped down to their briefs and then crawled into Craig's bed, cuddling up.  
However, the events of the night before and the recent day got the better of them and they both fell asleep in spooning position.


	17. Official?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Craig woke up to a strange weight pressing down on his chest. It irritated him but when he moved he suddenly was grabbed and pulled back onto the bed. 

Sean rolled over his arm firmly holding on to Craig and finally he ended up with his nose pressed tight against Craig's rib cage. His nose turned upwards gave the impression of a little piglet snout.

"How can someone breath lest sleep in such an awkward position?" Craig murmured and to his great astonishment got a reply in a strangely subverted voice coming from his right side.  
"I'm not sleeping but I don't want to get up yet and I don't want you to leave. It's cosy! I love waking up next to you." The squee like voice said.  
"I fear I have to disappoint you. For I have an urgent appointment in the bathroom." Craig responded with a grin and in a way regretted that his bladder was demanding him to leave the warm nest next gorgeous man in it.

Sean pulled a face next to Craig's ribs but was not inclined to give up so easily when there was a rapping knock at the entrance.

So Craig got up, shrugged into his red morning robe to answer the door.  
Outside stood the production assistant he had met the day before during the photo shoot, who handed him two envelopes.   
Craig must have looked irritated for the woman felt the urge to explain.  
"One is for you. The other for Sean."  
Craig tried to protest when Sean's face popped up next to his shoulder and his arm reach out from underneath Craig's.  
"Thank you!" The young actor crooned which resulted in a sideward glance of Craig.

However,the lady production assistent had turned her back already to see the next candidate on her list.  
As she walked away she called back, "by the way, you both are moving. Pack your things. We hired the junior suit for you two. No use to pay for two rooms when you huddle up in one."

Craig blushed and Sean giggled like a teenager.   
They were officially moved in together.


	18. Separated!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

However soon after Sean stopped his giggles and looking at Craig's positive frown he began to worry.  
"Are you angry now? Because they know ... About us?"  
But Craig shook his head.  
"No, not really. Even though I prefer a more discreet approach normally." He said and as Sean looked like he would start to laugh again, he added.  
"Please don't laugh, you make me laugh too and my bladder is so full I fear I will pee myself."  
"Why aren't you going to the loo the?"  
"Because I positivly pee myself if I move now. I'm trapped! DON'T LAUGH!"  
"In all honesty I do have to go too. Come on we are making a dash together."  
Hand in hand the two ran into the bathroom flinging their enveloped scripts onto the bed in passing.

As both their hard streaks hit the bowl, Craig his willie in hand wondered about the wonder that was Sean T.  
Only yesterday the young man had fled his presence when found in the toilet and now he stood next to him with his penis in hand pissing.  
But then Craig remembered that the morning before Sean had quite obviously been sick from too much alcohol and that was a vulnerable position to be in, whilst today having a wee was something natural, not to think of that many public toilets offered urinals in the gents and that situation wasn't so far off from what they did just now.

Swiping that thought of his mind Craig reminded Sean that they were due for the script reading session in a few hours.  
"Oh, damn! And I still have to pack! I will never get there in time. I'm terribly unorganised, so not like you." Sean said pointing at Craig's hold-all that was already waiting to be collected from the hotel personal.  
"How do you do that?" Sean enquired. "One moment! How comes you are already packed?"  
Craig blushed a little and then with an apologetic grin confessed that he was leaving for participating at a convention over the weekend and because he had to catch a plane he had packed the day before for his baggage to be brought to the airport.

"You are away over the weekend? What will I do without you?"  
"Oh come on, the others will all be here and it is only for three days. I'll be back in a jiffy."  
However it seemed no consolation and suddenly to spend the weekend alone in the junior suit had lost its charm to Sean.


	19. Delayed Departure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Whilst the things Craig didn't needed for his weekend at the convention were transferred along with Sean T's belongings to the junior suit in their absence, the hold-all of Craig was carried by Colin the driver to the airport and checked in. 

All the while Craig and Sean were meeting with the rest of the cast for pre-readings of the next episodes to be shot. The producer and director had of course been informed that Craig had a plane to catch and therefore the scenes he was needed for were read first. 

[](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/nd2pxm3sf69j633/2014-12-07%2019.14.39.png?dl=0) Both Sean and Craig were sitting side by side, Craig as per ususal with his leg wrapped up onto the chairs seat as they went through the pages that held their dialog. 

Sadly neither of them had a scene together. 

Ever so often Sean would risk a sideways glance at Craig who concentrated on the scrip before him taking notes. Sean T swore that Craig looked ever so cute with his reading glasses on his nose and in secret made plans to get someone to take a photo of them at the session.

Gladly Sean was in luck and Torrance Coombs had smuggled his phone into the room. At a coffee break Sean conspired with Torrance to have a picture of them all doing their script reading to be taken. Always ready for such a stunt despite the strict rules of the production team that no photographs were allowed, a picture was captured.

By lunch time Craig was ready to move and was about to head out to the airport when he was called back by the producer and the director.

"You have to do this one shot first before we can let you go to the airport." They said promising that he still would make it to his plane.  
Of course as things often are the shot wasn't quite right and had to be re-set several times until the team was happy and when Craig finally was finished his flight had gone without him. 

Quickly a new flight for morning was arrange and Craig was just glad that he was flying out from Ireland instead of Canada for this would have crashed his plans totally. So he would still make it early Saturday to the convention and return on Monday for further filming.

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/24717888/1298515/1298515_original.jpg)


	20. Alone!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

It was six in the morning when Craig touched down at the airport of his destination. Gladly the organisers of the convention had sent him a car to pick him up and drive him to the event hotel.  
When he arrived at the place it was just time for breakfast and so he left his baggage in the experienced hands of the hotel personnel and headed for the breakfast room.

Sean T had delighted in the delays of Craig's departure for wasn't this giving him more time to spend wis 'his' man. Almost triumphant he noticed as the time for Craig's flight slipped past and when it became clear that Craig would stay for the night he was on cloud nine.

The shock came the next morning when he woke and Craig's side of the bed was not only empty but already cold.  
When had Craig left? Why hadn't he noticed?

Despite the friends', he had made in the cast, good efforts his mood deteriorated with each passing hour he had to make pass without having Craig near.  
Why hadn't Craig told him about his engagement at the convention? He might have been willing to come too!  
Was there someone Craig was looking forward to meet at this convention and therefore he didn't wanted Him, Sean to participate?

Restless and ever growing suspicious Sean decided to look up on the internet who was participating at the convention Craig had vanished to and obviously eagerly so.  
He came across a couple of names that increased his fright. Especially after searching for connections with Craig and a particular photo set from a different convention had him in panicking mode in seconds.

Next time Craig would be whisking off to a convention he certainly would make sure to be part of it.


	21. Tormented

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

All weekend Sean T had been worst company ever. He was inattentive to his friends and his mood fouled as the hours passed by.  
Came Monday and he was a nervous wreck at the brink of breakdown. Cast and crew shunned his presence if they could.

 

Sean had expected to wake up on Monday morning and find Craig back. If not in his arms so at least in their shared rooms. But Monday morning he woke to no Craig.  
To make matters worse the news on TV as well as the papers were full of weather warnings announcing a major storm front to hit the area hard.  
That was when Sean went into panic mode. His vivid imagination saw Craig in all sorts of trouble from falling trees to airplanes falling out of the sky.

"If it's that bad, all planes will be grounded." Torrance tried to be helpful but found he rather made it all worse and retreated, warning the rest to leave Sean alone.  
"Young love!" Megan sighed and folded her hands before her amble bosom. The other had to laugh but ruled themselves in when Sean passed by on the way to the breakfast buffet.

Sean tried desperately to settle his mind. Surely Craig would soon arrive and join them at breakfast.   
Breakfast however turned into 'on set' and as he didn't appeared to be there and the drivers didn't seemed to make a move to fetch him, Sean consoled himself that he surely would arrive at lunch time.

To make sure he staid as close as possible to the two drivers watching their every moves. Yet none of them seemed to have gotten orders to collect Craig from the airport.  
Desperate for information Sean addressed the production assistent.  
"There are shots due that require Mr. Parker here today, aren't there?"  
The lady looked at her schedule and then shook her head.  
"No. We rescheduled. Might be he gets stuck on the Continent. I heard the trains are on strike and so is the airport personnel."

Sean was close to tears when he left her trailer. Just then a taxi drove up at the gate and out jumped Craig collecting his bag. Sean had to rule himself in strongly not to run over and fling himself into Craig's arms.  
Almost like a lightning bolt hit it dawned to him that for the first time ever, he really was in love.


	22. Meet the 'Green Eyed Monster'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

The rest of the afternoon Sean was shadowing Craig never leaving his side.

Having experience the moody Sean over the weekend nobody dared to make a remark and when Craig was just about to complain, 'King' Toby and 'Queen' Adelaide held him back.  
"You better not send him packing, or you be sorry for the rest of this shoot, man."  
Craig took the hint especially when Megan, Torrance and all the rest nodded their agreement vividly.

Sean responded to Craig's save return like a puppy dog. Where Craig went he went too. At one point in time it gotten so bad that the director had to call Sean out of the shot for he had forgotten that Craig was on camera.

However by the end of the day Craig learnt what he had gotten himself in for.

 

As soon as the two were back in their suit, Sean not only shut but also locked the front door making sure the "do not disturb" sign was outside on the knob.  
The next thing was Craig facing a tirade of accusations on why he hadn't called and how cruel he was to have allowed Sean to go through such a torment of worries for his, Craig's safety, when there was a storm coming and travelling on plane was deemed utterly unsafe.

At first Craig didn't trusted his ears thinking Sean was putting up a show but when the young man turned with tear stained face, Craig noticed that this was indeed serious.

"Shush, dear, shush. I'm back. It's all right. Come here, let's wipe your face and those pretty eyes." He said soothingly taking Sean in his arms.   
After a couple of minutes of mothering the young man seemed to calm himself.

Just when Craig thought the worst had been blown over the second attack was launched.

This time it was the famous green-eyed monster, jealousy, Craig had to face.  
Accusations were made of him having affairs with some of the participants and even the MC of the Convention, even though the man had been absent.  
Sean had grabbed his laptop and to proof his point photographic evidence of Craig's 'infidelity' was shown.

This time Craig couldn't help it but had to laugh at some of the accusations. True, there had been attractions, but all of them had been in the past.

Closing the laptop Craig sat down next to Sean on the bed.  
"I am a man of forty four, darling. I am having a past, undoubtedly so. But it is as I say PAST. This here, now is the present and I am with you. What do you want? Fret about my past, which is something I can't change, nor that I would for I am not ashamed of. OR do you want to enjoy the present you and I together. Perhaps even together into the future. It depends on what YOU want."

Sean had to swallow hard.  
He was younger by twenty two years and even though he hadn't thought about the age difference, it was something that couldn't be denied. Also, he only had met Craig and there had been no sign of an agreed bond between him and Craig. He suddenly felt ashamed. So ashamed that he missed the positive note in Craig's answer.

Jumping off the bed not knowing exactly where to flee to he walked out into their shared living room and opening the door to the balcony he stepped out for some fresh air.


	23. Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! The characters of "reign" are not mine, neither are Craig or Sean. No profit made. :)

Sean T was out on the balcony.  
 _What had come over him to make those accusations? He had no right whatsoever! Craig and he weren't in a relationship even and if he had ever hoped so, he certainly had ruined all his chances now. Who on earth would want to be in a relationship with such an obsessive possessive partner? Certainly not Craig! The man deserved better._

Sean was so deep in conversation with himself that it took Craig calling his name several times before he got a reaction.  
When his calls finally touched Sean's ears and he took heed, Craig watch the young man taking a deep breath, which felt like a sigh to Craig. Then with a notion of reluctance Sean slowly turned.  
His face mirrored his feelings of shame, remorse and pain.

After that tirade Craig had questioned himself if he really wanted to put himself through a partnership with a man so many years his junior and obviously very insecure.  
Unlike Sean the age difference was always on Craig's mind and a reason why he had put caution first, slowing the at times overwhelmingly rushed pace of actions of Sean.  
He sensed that the young man's feelings were sincere and the least he wanted was to inflict pain by careless rejection. Still, he felt strongly that sooner or later their age difference would become an obstacle.

Craig had always been good with words even in unprepared situation, now however he had the feeling that words failed him. Seeing Sean suffering gave him grief, despite being flattered that the young handsome man had fallen so deeply for him.

When Sean finally walked towards him, he opened his arms welcomingly, yet the right words to deal with this situation were still failing him.


	24. Into the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Narcisse & Condé  
> Fandom: Reign  
> Pairing: Craig Parker & Sean Teale  
> Disclaimer: All fantasy! THese are just characters in a play and the written has no similarities whatsoever with the real persons whose names I am borrowing shamelessly. Sorry boys and merry Christmas to you guys! No profit made!  
> A/N: All the events PAST mentioned are my own interpretation of what might have happened and have nothing to do with insight or knowledge. I know as little as anybody else of his fans about the private Craig Parker and I thoroughly apologise and hope he is not offended. The same goes for Sean Teale whom I have shamelessly coupled up with a much older man.

Craig wrapped his arm around Sean's shoulder and led him over to the sofa in the corner of their suite's living space.  
"Sit down. I think we two need to talk." He said.

 

Sean T flinched inwardly. Now it came the 'it's me not you' speech he was dreading so much. And after that ... He wondered, would Craig leave or ask him to leave?

Like a lamb waiting to be slaughtered Sean sat down as told, his eyes downcasted not daring to look at the man he loved so much.  
Craig sat down next to him and place his hand over Sean's folded, sweaty with panic ones.

"It looks to me, and I am not a professional in that respect, that we two are having issues ..."  
Here Sean physically flinched and Craig tightened his grip over Sean's hands but continued.  
"Issues with trust! - I do not know where your issues with trust stem from but they seem to be as strong as mine. Even though it seems like the result as it shows is that we are acting those issues out in different ways."  
Craig tried to catch Sean's eyes to see if he understood but Sean remained seated with eyes fixed on the space between his feet.

Craig sighed.  
"You see, what I'm trying to say is. Oh dear! What I'm trying to say, is that we both need to work on our trust issues if we want to make this work."  
Sean looked up and at him for the first time since he had started his speech.  
"Do you really mean that?" He stammered.

"I'm not going to say it will be easy or even that it will work out." Craig hastily added.  
"But you want to give it a try?" Sean almost pleaded hoping it would be true.  
Craig sighed again and then nodded.  
"Mind, there is a huge age differ..."  
Sean placed his hand over Craig's mouth stopping him from finishing his sentence.  
"Don't even go there! I don't care. And by the looks of it, this is the least of our problems."  
Sean grinned sheepishly at Craig.

Taking his hand away and resting it on Craig's cheek he said as sincerely as he could muster.  
"I will try to get my issue under control. It's just ... You see when my parents divorced ... It was as if they pulled the carpet from under my feet. I wasn't ... Hadn't expected that they would ... I blamed myself, even though they said it had nothing to do with me. ... I think that ever since, ... I'm clingy, ain't I?"

Craig listened and to the last remark he made no comment but took Sean in his arms.  
"Remember," he said, "that I told you about that hurtful experience I made? The one I wouldn't, couldn't speak about? It happened during the shooting of 'Vengeance'."  
Sean knew that Craig was referring to the 'Spartacus' series and therefore nodded.  
"Well!" Craig swallowed hard, it was still painful to talk about the betrayal he had to face.  
"Well, I was with someone then. Someone of my colleagues. I thought we had a really good thing going. But then, just before we, I had to do those full frontal scenes. It was rather stupid actually. We were all together having a party, I think it was one of the guy's' birthday and we had a little too much. Someone, I can't remember came up with this stupid 'truth or dare' game. And me being drunk and utterly stupid I went for dare."

Sean somehow cuddled even closer to Craig as if his physical presence could take away the pain from him.

"Well, they dared me to go naked and do a selfie. The idiot I am did it and at first when he took out his phone to snap me, I thought it was just for him and I felt flattered. But then the next day his picture was all over the Internet."  
"He posted it?!" Sean shook his head, of course he knew what picture Craig was referring to, he himself had looked at it several times, even as recent as that weekend without Craig.  
"I thought my career was over, after it happened. I hid myself away for a while."  
"Is that why you quit at Spartacus?"  
Craig nodded.  
"They wanted me to stay on for season three. Just after that, I couldn't. I told them to kill me off. I just couldn't face him."  
Sean bit his tongue not to ask who the miscreant was.

After the 'confession' the two sat huddled close for a long while until a knock to the door reminded them of the world outside.  
However there was a change all cast and crew noticed.  
The two quite obviously we're no longer afraid to show their closeness and affection, even in public.

THE END .... Or?


End file.
